


Someone to Take Care of Me

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Someone to Take Care of Me<br/><b>Author:</b>  RackOnInNC<br/><b>Fandom/Genre:</b>  Supernatural<br/><b>Pairings:</b>  None.  Gen Dean & Castiel<br/><b>Spoilers:</b>  None...can fit in pretty much anywhere before Season 6<br/><b>Rating:</b>  G<br/><b>Word Count:</b>  775<br/><b>Warnings: </b> None </p><p><b>Summary:</b>  Dean is hurt.  Castiel takes care of him.</p><p>HTML and Kindle downloads:</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.4shared.com/document/GxxRxj8_/Someone_to_Take_Care_of_Me.html">Someone to Take Care of Me.html</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://www.4shared.com/mobile/9Ku_RiX0/Someone_to_Take_Care_of_Me.html">Someone to Take Care of Me.prc</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Take Care of Me

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

Can you get me some water? I’m thirsty.”

Although it was only a few steps to the small refrigerator in their hotel room Castiel, winked out of existence, depositing the water bottle in Dean’s hand and then reappearing back on the other bed. He had offered to heal the relatively minor injury several times, but for some reason Dean wouldn’t let him.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel waited patiently for the inevitable next request, staring mindlessly at the television which Dean had turned on, but didn’t seem to be watching..

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“It’s time for my pain meds. I can’t reach them. Can you get them for me?”

Once again Castiel deposited the pills in Dean’s hand and reappeared on the bed. After several hours of this he finally decided to remain where he was when the next request came. Castiel had seen Dean push his way through an injury on many occasions, and the sprained ankle he was currently nursing certainly didn’t warrant several days of complete bed rest. Even the trip to the hospital to make sure it wasn’t broken without complaint was unlike Dean. Perhaps it was the pain meds that caused this strange behavior.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m out of water.”

“I see that.”

“Can you get me some more? My mouth is really dry from these pills.”

The pitiful look on Dean’s face was almost enough to make him relent and do it, but he stopped. He wanted to understand this strange behavior.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Why do you prefer to be in pain when I could obviously heal you? You have fought your way through much more serious injuries. It isn’t like you to let a minor injury incapacitate you.”

Dean smiled slightly and studied his hands for a moment. “Because I sort of needed a break and it’s a good excuse and…um…you are the only one on earth besides my Mom that will take care of me no questions asked. No making fun of me or giving me a hard time for being a wuss. Every once in a while it’s nice to have someone to take care of me for a change. It’s sort of like having my Mom back for a little while…you know…not having to worry about anything.”

“I see. I’m happy to do that for you if you wish.”

“Do you know how to make tomato rice soup?”

Castiel looked around the room, noting that it wasn’t one of the rooms that had cooking appliances. “I’m sorry, but that is not something I’m familiar with. Nor do I have the facilities to prepare it.”

Dean hummed and mumbled into his pillows sleepily. “’s OK Cas…just thought I’d ask. Probably wouldn’t taste like Mom’s anyway. I bet you’d suck at cooking.”

When soft snores indicated Dean was asleep, Castiel quietly stood over him and touched a finger to his forehead, sending him deeper into a peaceful dreamless sleep. It would be several hours before he woke up. He disappeared with soft smile and a flutter of wings.

~~~

Several hours later Castiel fluttered back into the room and touched Dean gently on the forehead to bring him out of his slumber. He watched as Dean stretched and sat up, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath.

Dean looked at Castiel sleepily. “Hey Cas. How long was I out?”

“Several hours at least.”

“You were here the whole time?”

“No, I…had some business to attend to.”

“Man I’m hungry. Why do I smell food?”

Castiel turned and walked to the table in the corner, lifting the tray sitting there and carrying it carefully back to Dean’s bed. He set the tray down on Dean’s lap and stepped back, shifting awkwardly. “I…acquired some tomato rice soup for you.”

Dean’s forehead crinkled in confusion as he stared down at the soup. The bowl it was in was vaguely familiar, but Dean couldn’t remember where he had seen until he cautiously tasted a spoonful of the soup. It was the very same bowl with teddy bears on the side that his mother had served his soup in when he was sick. “Cas? This is Mom’s soup isn’t it? I mean really Mom’s soup? You zapped yourself back there just to get me soup?”

Castiel watched as tears began to glisten in Dean’s eyes. “Yes. I…thought it might bring you some comfort.”

Dean lip quivered for a moment and then he sniffed and started eating the soup. “If you ever tell Sam or Bobby I cried over soup I’ll kill you, but thanks Cas.”

A small smile quirked the corner of Castiel’s lip. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
